Just One Night
by Samberlina
Summary: All Kakashi can think about is spending one night with the object of his desires, but there's no way his wish could possibly come true, right? Kaka/Saku LEMON


He didn't know when she appeared.

Kakashi could honestly say he hadn't a clue where this _woman_ popped up from. All he knew was that he was hopelessly drawn to the soft curves of her shapely body and the tantalising sway of her hips when she walked before him. Surely she could tell he was hopelessly smitten with her, with the way he hungrily drank in the delicious sight each time she passed. He feasted on the way her bright green eyes lit up in welcome whenever he approached, his name falling from her plump pink lips in a tone that – to him – sounded anything but innocent.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei!"

Yes, where _did_ this Haruno Sakura come from?

Aloft, as always, Kakashi raised a hand in welcome, eye creasing into a smile. "Hi, Sakura-chan."

His ex-teammate flicked her cherry pink hair behind her shoulders, eyes moving down the street to survey the usual hustle and bustle of Konoha's night life. Of course, it wasn't as populated as it was during the day, but the evening had it fair share of activity. It was the perfect time for Shinobi to head for the pubs and restaurants, to share a hard days worth of work.

"I was going to head out for a drink, would you care to join me?" she asked, a playful smile once again stretching those edible li—

_Don't think like that, Kakashi!_

The crackling neon light of the Ichiraku store – empty, for once – was reflecting off her delicate features, giving her an ethereal glow. Kakashi simply stared for a moment, glad for the mask obscuring his features, mind going into overdrive at the countless possibilities of what the situation could turn into.

_Yeah right._

"Sure thing, Sakura," he hastily forced the words together, masking his slight hesitation. He eased himself off the wall of the stall, falling into step beside the pink haired beauty as they made their way down the dusty street. They journeyed in comfortable silence, both too used to each others companionship to think anything negative of the gaping stretch between conversations.

Kakashi's mind was in turmoil. His oversensitive nose had picked up a faint trace of cherry blossoms when his younger student had brushed against him, sending a rush of tingles down his side. He breathed deeply through his mouth, resisting the temptation to turn his head to the side to inhale a few needy breaths of fresh air. The slight contact had prompted the awakening of a different part of his body, and he struggled to keep his emotions in check while still oozing his indifferent appearance.

He knew their relationship was strictly platonic, and he knew in his heart it would always remain so. Newly instated Jounin or not, she was still a young nineteen year old, while he would forever be the ex-sensei, pervert extraordinaire and fourteen years her senior, to boot. Kakashi knew that while teacher/student relations weren't forbidden, they were frowned upon, and he wasn't about to betray Sakura's years of trust in him, even though he wanted nothing more than to shove her against the nearest wall and sample the forbidden fruit.

Unless she was also willing, that is.

For although she still retained an air of innocence, Kakashi knew that the little girl he once taught was long gone. The grapevine in Konoha was long and strong, and word quickly got round when little Haruno Sakura and Kamizuki Izumo became more than 'just friends'. Although their relationship didn't last, it proved valuable in providing Kakashi with two important pieces of information.

One, Sakura wasn't as innocent as she portrayed, and two, she wasn't shut off to the idea of an older man.

That gave Kakashi hope.

"How has work been lately?" he finally broke the silence, sparing a glance over to the object of his thoughts, immediately picking up the slight frown that marred her features.

"It's been alright," she sighed, twirling a lock of candy coloured hair between her fingers. "Tsunade-sama's been mounted behind paperwork all week so I've been in the hospital around the clock."

"Hmm," he nodded sympathetically, closing the short conversation as the pub entered their sights. He swerved around a couple lingering civilians, opening the door for the feisty kunoichi.

"Thanks," she grinned, emerald eyes shining as she swept into the building with Kakashi close on her heels, the door swinging shut behind them with a quiet snick. Quickly taking in the adequately filled scene, Kakashi steered the young Jounin to the bar by the elbow, spotting a couple free seats beside a familiar blob of blonde hair.

"Sup, Naruto," he greeted the over-enthusiastic Jinchuuriki who was downing shot after shot, obviously believing that a second without a drink in his mouth was time wasted. Sakura simply rolled her eyes, moving up behind the occupied chair and smacking the blonde over the back of the head, causing his current shot to go flying.

"Slow it down, Naruto!"

Still spluttering, the Jinchuuriki turned wide blue eyes to his female teammate, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Once finished with the task, he growled in frustration, making a swipe for her arm. "You're cruel, Sakura-chan!"

Waving it off, Sakura plonked down onto one of the available stools, dragging Kakashi down beside her. Signalling the bar tender over, she ordered the sake, settling back with a sigh of content, eyes half lidded as she relaxed under the noisy atmosphere.

"So, what're you two doing here?" Naruto inquired, leaning over Sakura to talk to his former teacher. Sakura kept her eyes away from the conversation, keeping a look out for the drinks. Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sakura-chan practically dragged me here."

"What!" Sakura spluttered, shooting up straight and fixing the man with a deathly glare, green eyes flashing. "I did no such thing!"

Grabbing one of the drinks that had finally arrived, Kakashi downed his in a mere second, giving but the barest flash of skin that resided underneath his mask. He raised an eyebrow at her angry stutters, but otherwise didn't comment.

"You were standing out there by yourself, practically begging to be asked somewhere," Sakura continued to defend her claim. To her frustration he only gave another eye smile.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan."

Still growling obscenities, Sakura roughly grabbed her shot, downing it in one large gulp. The sake burnt an unpleasant trail of fire down her throat, but at the moment it was exactly what she needed.

_Irritating former sensei's._

"Keep them coming," she said waspishly, pushing the empty glass back towards the bar keeper. The man spared her a quick glance before hurrying to comply, no doubt having heard word about her feared strength.

Naruto let loose a large belch, slicing through the sour mood before turning to his pink haired teammate. "What was the go with you and Izumo?" he asked tactlessly, eyebrows raised.

If it was possible, sparks of rage would have been flying from the feisty kunoichi's eyes. Naruto, not knowing he was digging himself into a bigger hole continued on relentlessly.

"He's thirty-one years old! That's like you getting it on with Kakashi-sensei," he made a gagging sound at the back of his throat. Sakura growled deeply, causing a few patrons to look over in concern.

"Why does it matter how old he is!" she snarled, striking out and landing a punch to his arm. The blonde gave a dramatic howl of surprise before toppling off the chair, bringing it down on top of him with a loud crash. The pub went silent, every eye flicking in their direction. Even the bar tender had halted in his tracks, a couple drinks spilling out from his lax arms.

Sakura stood up abruptly, chest heaving. She cast one last angry look at the blonde at her feet before storming from the building, dragging a bemused Kakashi behind her.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan, calm down," her sensei commanded after being dragged from the bustling pub, the door slamming closed behind them, with the pink haired beauty showing no sign of stopping. At his words she came to a standstill before turning slowly to face her old teacher, eyes glittering suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but I can't stay there and listen to that," she whispered, turning her eyes downcast. "I went to get away from all that, not hear about it more."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, but inside his mind was whirling. Just what _did_ happen to come between their relationship? All he'd heard about the recent break off was that Izumo found the pink haired beauty too demanding, deciding that the pair would be better off as friends. Believable, with her temper as it is, but obviously not the whole story, considering the feisty tongue lash Naruto received.

"You must think I'm a total fool," she murmured in embarrassment, hastily wiping her eyes with the back of a hand. "I didn't mean to strike out at Naruto like that."

"Hmm," Kakashi mused. "I'm sure he won't hold it against you," he ruffled a callused hand through her hair, like he did when she was younger. She began to relax as he massaged her scalp, a small smile beginning to reappear on her lips. "Did you want to go somewhere else, maybe for some food?"

"No," she hummed in pleasure at the soft feeling of his fingers grazing over her, lingering a tad longer than what she considered friendly. "I can think of something else we can do though," she mused, a smirk pulling at her lips, eyes glittering dangerously.

Kakashi frowned in confusion, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "What do you have in mi—"he trailed off in shock. Not intentionally, but rather because of the lips that had fastened onto his clothed neck, pressing chaste kisses to the skin hidden from sight.

He gasped slightly, pulling back to catch a glimpse of any man's desire. Sakura, eyes clouded with lust, lips already pulling into a cute pout at being denied, was reaching out to pull him within her grasp again. Ignoring his subconscious that was shouting at him to continue, he took her shoulders firmly within his hands, keeping her at arms pace, attempting to ignore the wide green eyes that were locked with his.

"Kakashi," the pink haired vixen whined, giving his arms a playful bat with her own hands, knowing that he was all too aware she could easily break from his grip. "Don't play ignorant, we both want this."

His mind fuzzy at the implications of his wildest fantasy playing out, Kakashi shook his head slightly as he stepped backwards, hands dropping to rest at his sides. "What're you on about?"

Sakura gave a small sigh, taking a step forward to close the distance between them once again. "I'm talking about the times you've been looking at me," she gave a small laugh. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice, considering I've been watching you as well?" her eyes roved appreciatively down his body and rose back to his face, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Even when only one eye is visible, you've been quite obvious in your leering."

Chuckling nervously at being caught out, Kakashi half-heartedly began to retreat from the woman, holding up his hands in protest. "Now, now, Sakura-chan, I think you're blowing the whole thing out of perspective. Even if you weren't, I'm still your ex-sensei, and what about Izumo?"

"Izumo who?" she growled in frustration at the name, stalking closer to her intended prey, backing him into a nearby alleyway away from any potential eyes. "Do you mean the guy who was too selfish to take care of anyone else but himself in the bedroom? The guy who I dumped because of that reason, and who took it upon himself to invent a lie so he seemed the innocent party? That Izumo?" By now she was close to tears, one small hand poking him sharply in the chest with each revelation.

Kakashi had halted in his retreat at her outburst, frowning as the girl – no, woman – before him blinked away tears, looking exceedingly vulnerable in the little light provided from a nearby streetlamp. So _that's_ what went down in their relationship. He couldn't blame Sakura for kicking Izumo to the curb. Every woman has the right to enjoy themselves in the bedroom, and if he was ignoring their needs, who would keep around trash like that? The only thing Kakashi was surprised about was that Sakura hadn't burst the bubble about Izumo's sexual prowess, or taken a swing between his legs.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," he hesitantly let his arms wrap around her delicate frame, drawing her into his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry he treated you that way, you deserve better."

Sakura sighed in content, but regretfully pulled away from his strong embrace to gaze up into his face, biting her lip between her teeth. "Please, Kakashi, show me what I've been missing out on, just for one night?" Kakashi gave her a light squeeze, looking down at her solemnly.

"You know that student and teacher relationships are frowned upon," he said gently, brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes. "If you think the gossip about Izumo and yourself is bad, think about how it would be if we were to get together," he shook his head. "People would have a field day spreading that scandal around."

Sakura shook her head in denial, pushing her face up against his chest once more, shoulders starting to shake slightly. "That's the thing," she mumbled. "What if I don't care what they say about us?"

Kakashi groaned softly, his defiance crumbling away. He couldn't really blame himself, with the object of his desires practically presenting herself before him, gift wrapped and waiting for him to take apart at his leisure, piece by piece. "You're going to regret that by the end of the night," he growled against her cheek, his hot breath washing over her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I sure hope so," she breathed, shoving him away from her body, his back coming into contact with the alley wall with a small thump. Before Kakashi could look up she was upon him, attempting to pull off his flak jacket with enthusiasm. Kakashi chuckled slightly before halting her movements, encircling his arms around her once more.

"Let's go somewhere a little better, shall we?"

Before Sakura could protest, Kakashi quickly flew through a couple hand seals, making them appear almost simultaneously in a cosy bedroom with a small puff of smoke. The room was shrouded in darkness, save for a couple bedside lamps emitting an eerie glow, which Sakura barely even began to examine before she was snatched up into a pair of strong arms. Giving a small squeak of surprise as she was tossed onto the queen size oak bed, the pink haired kunoichi never had time to regain her senses before Kakashi was upon her, pushing her down onto the mahogany coloured pillows.

The Copy Nin ripped off his hitai-ate before hungrily drinking up the sight of the prone body before him – pink hair splayed out over his pillow, her chest heaving in anticipation as her jade eyes roved his clothed body appreciatively. He leaned in close, brushing his masked lips over the shell of her ear, procuring another little shiver from her.

"Let me do all the work, baby."

A small moan worked its way from Sakura's throat as the silver haired Jounin bent lower over her form, trailing a line of clothed kisses down her neck to the ridge of her collarbone. Reaching the neckline of her shirt he straightened up, ripping his mask down, and exposing his face for the first time to his student, before attacking her neck with renewed vigour. Sakura gasped at the new sensations, entwining her fingers into ruffled the bed sheet.

"Ka-Kakashi,"

Kakashi simply grinned against her neck, giving it a playful nip with his teeth before moving to encase her lips with his own, running his tongue playfully against her bottom lip for entrance, which she gladly provided. Kakashi hummed in delight, exploring every inch of the hot cavern with his tongue, gaining another guttural moan in response which he greedily swallowed, tongue continuing to run over her teeth and gums, mapping out and fixing everything to memory.

Finally pulling away, Kakashi smirked at the mussed hair and swollen lips that she now adorned, a bright flush of pink blooming into life upon her cheeks as he scrutinised her shamelessly.

"You're so pretty when you blush like that," he murmured appreciatively, slowly trailing a finger down her still clothed chest, down her breastbone and between the two pert mounds upon her chest, causing her to mewl in frustration, body arching off the bed of its own accord, desperately seeking more contact. "Shh, I said to let me do the work, and I intend to take my time with you," he gently chastised her with a finger to her lips. He leaned down and proceeded to nip his way over the path his finger had just taken, cupping one clothed breast with his large hand, causing the kunoichi to arch off the bed further, pressing herself into his hand firmly.

"Kakashi," she panted, hands reaching up to grapple with his flak jacket, giving it a sharp tug to convey her message. "Off, now."

The Copy Nin gave a small chuckle, sitting up once more, his ex-student pulling herself into a sitting position with him, fingers still working over his vest, which he gently prised off. Quickly slipping off his vest, Kakashi decided on losing his shirt as well, pulling it over his head to join his vest on the ground. Hearing a small gasp he glanced up, mismatched eyes going wide at the sight of the pink haired beauty, or, rather, the topless pink haired beauty. She seemed to appreciate the sight of him as well, if her heaving chest was anything to go by.

His eyes roved over the flawless skin, moving to rest upon the small breasts in full display for his eyes only. The small pert mounds were firm and flawless, adorned by rounds pink nipples, already hardening under his scrutiny.

The sight made his cock twitch unpleasantly, his throbbing erection already straining against his pants.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, leaning down to capture her lips in another breathtaking kiss before descending, making sure to pay special attention to the smooth skin surrounding her breasts, leaving a wet trail down and around, all the way to her navel. Sakura mewled in content and frustration at where he was – and wasn't – going, her hands gripping his silver locks in tight fists. Kakashi swirled his tongue around the dip in her navel, one hand reaching up to take one soft mound in his hand, thumb gently brushing over a hardened nipple, causing her to moan with wanton need.

Sakura, you're so sensitive," Kakashi hummed softly, trailing a wet path back up to her chest, kissing around the neglected mound before taking it in his mouth, gently sucking on the sensitive bud. His cherry blossom immediately cried out, pulling at the roots of his hair from the heat that had blossomed through her at the contact. Kakashi simply hummed against her sensitive nipple, causing a shudder to run through her body at the sensation. He continued to work her other breast with expert fingers, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger, sending her body into a wave of frenzied jerks.

Kakashi didn't know what gods were smiling down upon him tonight. He had gone from contemplating dinner to spending his night back at his apartment, above the writhing and highly responsive body of this little desirable minx. She had asked to be looked after in the bedroom, so Kakashi was going to treat her like the goddess she was.

Releasing the swollen nipple with a soft pop, Kakashi swapped over to its twin, lavishing it with the same amount of attention, causing the pink haired goddess to gasp loudly, fingers once again taking a tight grip of his hair. Kakashi trailed a hand down her toned stomach, calloused fingers skimming over the waistband of her black tights, awaiting permission. Sakura growled at the taut fingers, reaching a hand down to pull the obstruction down, prompting Kakashi to pause her, taking the cloth from her hands and slowly removing it, sliding it down her body and revealing more of that irresistibly smooth skin that begged to be sampled.

Kakashi drew away from the twin moulds, eyes moving down to fix on the appetising little panties that made his mouth water. White, with bright pink frills, complete with pink bows adorning the sides. Not something conservative and plain that anyone would expect after working in a hospital all day, but a skimpy little strap of cloth, practically begging to be torn off with his teeth. Reaching a hand down, he cupped her gently, grinding the palm of his hands into her clothed clit, causing her to arch up into his grip, grinding against his hand for further friction. The needy moan that echoed around the small room would have made any passersby blush to the roots of their hair, and Kakashi was silently grateful he had no nearby neighbours.

"O-oh my gosh," Sakura moaned, lustful eyes glassy as she struggled to keep them open to see just what her former sensei was doing to her. The spikes of pleasure rushing through her body were reducing her bones to jelly, and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and drown in it. She didn't know how anyone could make her feel this good, and frankly, she didn't care what he did, as long as he didn't stop.

And stop he didn't. Kakashi leaned down, taking the flimsy panties in his teeth, slowly inching them down her long legs, revealing young, supple skin in its wake. He took his time, savouring every second, finally revealing the smooth mound then her sex, juices already dripping from her core. Eyes dark with lust, Kakashi continued inching the small scrap of material down until he reached her boots, dragging the cloth over them and continuing until they piled at her ankles. Straitening up, he began sliding the boots from her legs, locking eyes with the beauty propped up on his pillows, her jade eyes following his every movement in fascination, ignorant of the numerous pieces of pink hair falling in front of her face.

"You're so sexy like that," Kakashi growled, leaning down to place a kiss to the curve of her foot, eyes still locked on hers. Maintaining eye contact, he travelled upwards, soon reaching her smooth thighs, which he slid his hands up appreciatively, causing a shudder to run through her body.

"I can't believe how responsive you are," he murmured, continuing upwards, leaving a hot trail behind in his wake, pausing slightly to nip lightly at her hip after a particularly violent shudder ran through her body at the contact. He slid his body over her sensitive one and back up to her neck, his clothed member pressing against her thigh as he once again claimed her mouth with his, a deep moan emerging from him as Sakura greedily took control of the kiss, plundering her tongue into his warm mouth after she delivered a sharp nip to his bottom lip.

Moving a hand downwards, Kakashi brushed over the smooth mould of her sex, causing a small gasp to escape the pink haired beauty. He grinned against her lips, moving his hand downwards to trail a ghostly line over her hairless lips, his fingers already becoming slick from the juices that had seeped from her entrance. Mewling like a cat in heat, Sakura ground up against him, seeking more contact than she was currently receiving. Kakashi pulled his hand away, a teasing smile on his lips as he broke off the kiss to look down as she writhed underneath him, a pout forming on her lips at the loss of contact.

"Kakashi, please," she gasped, pelvis continuing to thrust up, seeking friction. The Copy Nin didn't reply, instead lowering himself once more to kiss along her jaw, brushing his fingers against her lower lips before sinking one long finger inside, her slick flesh parting easily to grant him access. Her muscles immediately clamped down on the digit, rippling around the intrusion as it worked on drawing it further into her hot cavern.

Sakura gasped loudly at the sensation, pulling the toned body as close as possible, arching up against the intruding finger that began to slowly withdraw from her slick cavern. Aching at the loss of contact, she mewled in need, clawing at his back until the digit sank back into her deeply, fulfilling the burning need that spread through her loins, practically begging to be filled with more. All too soon the finger removed itself, before plunging back into her body, at a slightly faster pace than before. Nearly sobbing at the sensations, she began to thrust up against the long digit, causing it to hit deeper with every drive into her body.

The heat spread through her body and nearly tore her apart from the insides when a second finger joined the first, beginning to thrust into her shallowly, only relenting when she jerked up with a wild gasp, eyes flying open to meet the mismatched eyes of Kakashi, the Jounin drinking in her expression as he plunged his fingers into her slick canal, shooting a spark of electricity through her when he struck deeper, working his fingers in her with an increasing pace.

"God, Sakura, you're so wet," Kakashi groaned in a husky voice, continuing to twist his fingers within her, his rough fingers grazing over the walls within her, sending her wild as she ached to be filled with something longer, thicker. She needed to be completely filled, her body yearning for it with every thrust he delivered with his skilled fingers.

Once again he was withdrawing, her inner muscles clamping down on his digits on a desperate attempt to keep them inside, but they vacated her body completely, leaving her achingly empty. She whined at the loss, shooting a half-hearted glare up at Kakashi, the man still scrutinising her as intently as he had when his fingers were deep inside her.

"What?" she mumbled, suddenly becoming slightly self conscious. Here she was, completely laid out before him; his fingers had beep deep inside her while she cried out ridiculously, while he still had his pants on.

Kakashi chuckled deeply, leaning down to brush a few pink clumps of hair from her forehead, stuck from the slight perspiration that now littered her ivory skin. Pulling back he gave her a small grin, eyes glittering in curiosity. "I wonder if you taste as good as you look."

"What?" she forced out again, eyes wide as she raised her head from the pillow, watching as he descended her body, showering it in light kisses as he trailed lower, once again coming to rest with his hands on her thighs, his eyes looking back up at her.

"Trust me," he said smoothly, pressing chaste kisses to the top of a thigh before moving inwards, causing Sakura's breath to hitch as realisation struck what he was about to do.

"Ka-Kakashi, wait," she blurted out, hastily trying to jerk her legs out from underneath him, but Kakashi had a firm grip, smiling deviously at her.

"Just lie down, Sakura," he said smoothly, his voice rolling over her like silk, causing her to relax into the pillow. She kept her eyes on him, worrying her lips between her teeth nervously, clenching her knees tightly together. Kakashi tutted lightly before moving to place a hand on the middle of each thigh, slowly spreading her wide before him, revealing the delicacy within. "I promise you'll enjoy this."

He hastily began pressing kisses up her inner thigh, a spike of satisfaction going through him with each jerk her body made at his ministrations. Upon reaching his destination, he leaned down, blowing a breath of air over her exposed sex, watching in delight as a deep shiver wracked her body. Without waiting for her to recover, he drew his tongue up the length of her outer lips, ignoring the cry that tore from her mouth at the simple touch. He drew his tongue back down the folds, lapping enthusiastically at her juices that continued to seep from her core, drinking up every last drop like he would a delicacy.

Smacking his lips, he leaned down upon the shivering body, encircling her clit with the tip of his tongue. Sakura went positively wild underneath him, gasping for breath as her pelvis arched up of its own accord, prompting him to graze his teeth over the small bundle of nerves before taking the bud in his mouth, sucking gently as he swirled his tongue over the flesh, causing his cherry blossom to go limp underneath him, a small whimper escaping her swollen lips as she struggled to hold in a scream.

Releasing the swollen bud, he gave it one last swirl of his tongue before dragging it downwards, once again passing over her hairless lips, only this time he parted the slick folds with his tongue, thrusting his strong muscle into the slick passage hidden within. The pink haired beauty writhing on the bed couldn't resist this time, a choked gasp escaping her lips as she struggled to breathe, drowning in the pleasure that was coursing through her body. She gasped for release, reaching down to tug on the silver hair below her; tongue still plunged deeply in her.

"Ka-Kakashi, I want you... now."

Kakashi hummed in response, continuing to swirl his tongue around within her, brushing against her vaginal walls, the sensations causing her toes to curl. He withdrew the muscle before spearing her once more, moving it against the damp canal with deep strokes, lapping up the juices that continued to leak from her continued arousal. Slurping up all that was available, he withdrew his muscle, only to rerun it back up those perfect lips, suctioning once more on the oversensitive bud, finally withdrawing after the broken pleas from the beauty on his bed reached him.

Rising to his knees, he gave a small smile to the quivering mess on his bed, her emerald eyes half lidded as she panted relentlessly, chest heaving from the stimulation he had put her through. Kakashi gave a soft laugh, licking the last of her essence from her lips.

"You taste just as good as you look."

Pushing himself from the bed, he made quick work of his pants, the dark cloth falling, forgotten, to join the mass pile of clothes already adorning the floor. Approaching the head of the bed, he sat down, turning usually sombre eyes to the woman stretched out before him.

"Sakura-chan, you can always back out now, if you want," he informed, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. At his words, the kunoichi's eyes widened, and she reached out a hand to snag him by the arm.

"Don't you dare back out on me, Kakashi," she growled. "There's nothing I want more," her eyes shifted down his toned form, greedily taking in the form of his strained erection, standing proud, awaiting to be inside her.

She didn't know if she was mistaken, but Sakura could have sworn a look of relief flashed into Kakashi's eyes, but if it did, it was gone a second later. "What about protection?"

Sakura laughed lightly, reaching out to rap him gently on the side of the head. "I'm a medic; I know a jutsu for that."

"Thank goodness," Kakashi groaned, finally lowering himself gently onto the soft body beneath him. Propping both hands beside her head, he gazed down at her with his mismatched eyes.

"Last chance," he warned.

Sakura groaned in frustration. "Kakashi, hurry up, or you won't have a cock left to use."

Taking the threat seriously, Kakashi lined his member up with her leaking entrance, already beginning to seep its juices once more. Leaning forward, he rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds, soaking it in her juices.

"Ready?" he asked, glancing down at his cherry blossom. She roped her arms around his torso in response, reaching up with her pelvis as she attempted to impale herself, groaning in need.

Holding her down, Kakashi slowly pushed forward, his head slipping past her slick folds to be engulfed in heat, her walls immediately clamping down in an attempt to draw in him further. A mewl of pleasure erupted from the kunoichi, her mouth parted in pleasure as he sank into her warm cavern, stretching her, filling her in a way that she never had before.

Her body rippled around him, clenching and squeezing in an attempt to milk his seed from his body, and Kakashi bit back a groan.

"Sakura, you're so tight!"

He began to make short, measured thrusts, pulling all the way out and barely burying his head within the folds, her moans of protest filled the air. He picked up his pace slightly, placing himself a little bit deeper with each plunge into her warm body until he was once again completely buried in the slick canal, the sounds of flesh upon flesh echoing throughout the room as Sakura raised her pelvis with every thrust, urging him to go deeper and faster.

Sakura panted with every plunge he made into her body, heat building in her belly as her body neared release. Her body clenched his throbbing member, desperate for them to reach euphoria together, but never quite reaching it. Every time she got close he slowed down, until he was barely driving into her, leaving her feeling empty and clenching in anticipation for more.

"Please," she finally begged, unable to take the slow pace, arching up for more. "I want you deeper, now."

Kakashi groaned at the plea, voice quivering as she strained to reach release. Obliging her, he plunged deeply into her, hands firmly holding her hips as he rocked her back and forth with the power of his thrusts, sacks slapping her hairless lips as he was completely engulfed by her hot cavern. Nearing his own release, Kakashi reached a hand down and began to rub small teasing circular motions over her sensitive clit.

Sakura began to gasp desperately, no doubt nearing ecstasy as her words turned garbled, fingernails leaving deep crescent moons on the back of the copy nin as her body rippled around him, clenching him in a vice like grip.

"Come for me, baby," he ground out, continuing to rub maddeningly circles over the little pearl as he thrust into her. "Come on, Sakura,"

And came she did. With both forms of stimulation overloading her senses, her muscles continued to squeeze tighter, continuing to close around his member with a powerful grip. With a wild scream that echoed around the room, she fell off the cliff into oblivion, positive she wouldn't survive experiencing such an intense sensation.

Kakashi groaned as she clamped down upon him, adamant about milking the seed from his body. He gave a few more deep thrusts before his own release overcame him, finally falling down atop his lover, protectively covering her shivering body with his own as she came down from her high. She hummed appreciatively as she finally opened her eyes, half lidded emerald orbs gazing up at him in amusement.

"Wow," she murmured, giving the copy nin a small smile.

Kakashi chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss upon her sweaty forehead. "Wow indeed," he murmured, drawing away to gaze down upon _his_ Sakura "I'm going to have to disagree with you," he grinned, "I don't think I'll be able to settle for only one night with you."

Sakura laughed quietly, eyes falling closed as fatigue broke over her body. "Sounds good to me."

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Yeah, I got a little bored. I'm a sucker for this pairing so I had to have a go. This was actually my first attempt at anything romantic and my first time attempting to write a lemon.<p>

I would greatly appreciate any opinions, they're all loved!

Thank you!

Samber


End file.
